Dance'n in the Rain
by eatsleepdance411
Summary: I look up into a piercing set of green eyes. I feel like in that moment he can see my soul. My every wish, hope, and dream was now somehow his." Bella is a dancer and Edward is a football player at Dartmouth. My first fanfiction, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Tardiness is unacceptable!

You know I am probably the clumsiest dancer you will ever meet. I mean hey I can do a perfect triple-pirouette into a grand jete but walking across a flat surface is a whole different story.

I go to Dartmouth University with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We have been best friends since preschool when Rosalie came up to me and asked me if I wanted to finger paint with her and Alice. Their boyfriends are Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale. Jasper is Rosalie's twin and is going out with Alice. They are the perfect couple. They always seem so in tune with each other and Jasper is the only one who can calm Alice down.

Alice is like a little hyper pixie with short black hair and an addiction to shopping. I mean that girl is always shopping, and I hate shopping. But she makes me go with her anyway, and insists on dressing me up like her own personal Barbie doll. Jasper is usually the one to save me from Alice's torture because she only listens to him.

Rosalie is going out with Emmett. There are only two words to describe Emmett and that is big bear. I mean he is huge! A lot of people are scared of him at first because of his size but once you get to know him, he is just a big goof ball who makes fun of me for falling down.

Rosalie is gorgeous. If you just looked at her you would think she is a model with her long shiny blond hair and tan legs. But what everyone doesn't know at first look is that Rosalie is obsessed with fixing cars. She absolutely loves to work on them and make them go faster. We all have a weak spot for driving fast.

And sadly I am with no one. Yeah and I know being single is said to be good and I really don't mind. But when I look at Alice's and Rosalie's relationships I just can't help and want that to.

Anyway, Emmett and Jasper are both on the football team, and Alice and Rosalie are on the dance team with me, and speaking of dance if I don't hurry I am going to be late for practice. Again. I know I am the captain and everything but I get sidetracked very easily.

I sprint across the quad nearly escaping falling twice but I finally make it to the locker room to see the girls changing. I see Alice and Rosalie in the middle lockers as they look up to see who has entered. Once they see me Rosalie rolls her eyes and continues pulling on her dark brown dance pants. Alice shacks her head at me while I walk toward them.

"Oh don't look at me like that Alice. I made it here in time," I say while looking at my perky pixy like friend.

"Oh Bella, you know what Mrs. T. said, tardiness is unexcitable, I will not allow my girls to be undisciplined, " she says while doing a hilarious impression of our Coach yelling at us.

We all burst out laughing and Rosalie says "Bella I think we are going to have to put like five alarms on your phone because that will be the only way you get here on time." I roll my eyes at her and start pulling on my black and pink dance shorts that say dancer on the butt. I then put on a hot pink sports bra and a black top with pink writing that says "When in doubt rond de jambe!" (This is a little joke with my dance company) I then proceed to put my long brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Come on Bella, your going to make us all late if we don't get into the gym in like 30 secs," Alice says.

"Ok, ok, let's go," and then we sprint of the locker room in hopes of not being late.

Practice was brutal. Not only did Lauren and Jessica forget the combination, but they also insisted on talking on their phones, which Mrs.T had to see, and makes us all do 100 push ups on top of the 3 hours of dancing we just did. My legs feel like jell-o, but in a good way.

I am just furious at those two for not getting the routine down. I mean Mrs. T gave the one of the most important parts of the dance in hopes of them concentrating on it, but no they are to busy to learn the routine. Well I would be to if I was fucking like every guy on the football team. There is only one word to describe Jessica and Lauren, and that is sluts. I don't even know how they made it on the team. But Mrs. T was so upset because we are performing this routine at the homecoming game this Friday. Alice said she had a feeling that she was going to give the part to us, but I don't know how she knows this. But Alice is usually right about these things.

I am walking back to my dorm room, which is all on the way on the other side of campus. It is so cold out right now and I am still in my dance clothes. CRAP! I just tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and am falling toward the floor. I close my eyes and brace myself for what is to come but it doesn't. I open my eyes and see two strong, tan arms encircled around my waist. I look up into a piercing set of green eyes. I feel like in that moment he can see my soul. My every wish, hope, and dream was now somehow his. He lifts me gently to my feet and to soon does he let go of me.

"Are you ok," he asks in a soft, velvet voice.

"Yyyeah" I stutter. I can't take my eyes of his and I feel like I can't breath. Wait I'm not breathing. Take a breath you idiot! I take in a sharp, jagged breath, and he chuckles.

"You should watch were you step, you could really have hurt yourself," he says with a look of concern in those gorgeous green eyes.

"Iii wiiil. Thanks for catching me," I say as I pick up my pink and black dance bag, trying desperately to shield my blushing face with my hair.

"No problem, well I have to get to football practice. See you around Bella!"

"Kkk, bye Edward," I say as I watch his retreating form. CRAP! OMG, that was Edward Freaking Cullen. I can't believe I stuttered. I am the captain of the freaking dance team. Why can't I ever say anything right in front of him? Oh yeah because he is Edward **FREAKING **Cullen. The captain of the football team, who happens to be the star quarter back for Dartmouth University and is a cross between an Abercrombie model and a Greek god! Oh god for once I whish I would not act like a total loser in front of him.

My side begins to vibrate and I take out my phone to see I have a new text from Alice. It says,

"OMG! You will never guess what Emmett told Rosalie about. It has something to do with you and…

-So what is the text about and does it have to something to do with a green eye cutie? This is my first fanfiction so review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

And who? Me and who?! OMG, Alice won't tell me. Ahh that frustrating little pixie! I franticly text her the word "who" like five billion times till I get a text with one word from her. Edward. My blood runs cold and I am pretty sure my heart stopped. EDWARD?! What would Edward be talking to Emmett about me for? I'm nothing special. Sure I trip a lot but that's just because I am a klutz. I text Alice back saying

"Why would he talk to Emmett about me?" I look down at my shiny blackberry waiting for a reply. My hands shaking and my knees feel like they are about to give out at any moment. The blackberry vibrates and I hesitantly open it to see her text.

"Not telling, it's a secret" Ahhhhh!!!! Why, why would Alice do this to me? She knows I have had a crush on him since I started here. I guess I will just have to wait till I get back to our dorm room and force Alice to tell me.

Oh no. What if the reason she is not telling me is because it's bad. Maybe her and Rose feel sorry for me and don't want to hurt my feelings. What if he said that I was ugly and that he hates me, or what if he said he doesn't like me because I can't form a complete sentence when he is talking to me, and that all I do is stare at him. Oh….I don't even want to think about it.

I start to pick up speed once I see the huge brick building up ahead. Ok, its going to be ok. No matter what he told Emmett, it's going to be ok. I step into the dorm and am greeted with a burst of warm air. Time to defrost.

Oh don't think about that right now! I walk up to the elevator and push 5. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the elevator to reach the first floor. 5…..4……….3, omg will it never get here! 2………..1 DING! I scramble into the elevator and push 5. When the elevator door opens I practically run down the hall and burst open the door to our room.

I see Alice and Rose sitting in the middle of our living room on the purple shag rug Alice insisted on buying. They look up started at I stomp over to them. Rose and Alice exchange a sly smile and look at me waiting for me to say something.

"What did he say Rose?" I ask timidly waiting for my world to crash and all hopes of me ever getting together with Edward are ruined.

"Well I don't know it was something about, oh look at the time I really should be heading off to bed."

**"OMG JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HE SAID!!!,"** I scream at her. God, she can be infuriating some time.

"Ok, ok don't get your panties all in a twist," says Rose with a smile on her face. I whish she would just come out with it already before I have to kill her.

'Emmett said he was asking about you and if you had a boyfriend or anything." Said Ro se smiling smugly. What?! Why would he want to know that?

"Wwwhy?" I ask confused.

"Because he likes you dip head, duh!" says Alice jumping up and down.

Edward Cullen. Likes me. There is no way; there is no possible way. I mean he could have any girl on this campus in this state for that matter but he choices me? What the crap, that makes no sense.

"Rosalie are you sure Emmett said that? I mean there is just n.." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Rosalie cut me off.

"Bella, you are a beautiful, strong, independent women, so don't u saw there is no possible way he could like you. There is and you know it." Yeah right! I am not any of those things, but I will never get anywhere with Rosalie if I deny it. I take a deep breath in and say" Fine, well what should I do? I mean do I talk to him or something?" I really don't know what to do. I have never been in this kind of situati0on before.

"Oh Bella your so cute! I think you should talk to him after the game on Friday," squeaks Alice.

'That sounds reasonable." I mean I can do that; all I have to do is talk to him without stuttering and staring at him. This should be easy right?

"Oh and after the game I can do your make up and your hair. We can even go sopping for a new outfit! Oh this is so exciting. Our little Bella is finally growing up.

Oh crap not shopping.

"Alice I'm not going out with him. It will be casual."

"It will start out like that but if they win the game there are surely going to be parties and if he likes you I bet he will invite you to the one Jasper and Emmett are taking us," says Alice with a glint of mystery in her eye. Oh well just great. I can see the plan forming in her head as I open the door to my bedroom.

-Ok, so I think I will just fastforward to the game on Friday. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I have been so busy with the holiday and then I went to Disney World for a week, and then school, and finals. I t has just been so crazy. Hope this make up for it!**

**BPOV**

Our bodies were moving in sync with one another. Grinding up and down to the music. I felt like I was floating on air, like there was nothing holding me to the earth except for his strong hands on my waist holding me to him. I turn around and stare up into his shining green eyes. He leans forward pressing me closer to him so I can feel every inch of his body; I can feel his hot breath on me and can see the lust in his eyes. He cups my face in his hand and just when our lips are about to touch BEEP!!!!!!!

Ugh, I groan, not again. I have had that same dream for the past week now about Edward and me dancing at tonight's party. Which I don't think is going to happen because I have seen Tanya hanging all over him. That slut is worse then Jessica and Lauren combined! I mean just because she is head cheerleader doesn't mean she can get everything she wants, well it does actually, but that is beside the point. The point is that well I don't know what the point is, just AHHHH, she is just infuriating. Hanging all over Edward like, like, like I don't know what but just something that hangs over people. Ahhh, I think I have lost it or something.

"Bella get your butt up and get ready for practice, we only have 20mins to get there," yells Alice banging on my door.

"K, I will be out in five," I yell. I roll out of bed and walk over to my well-stocked closet, curtsey of Alice and pick out a dark green sports bra, with black dance pants, and a green and white Dartmouth T-shirt. I walk into my bathroom and after attempting to tame my hair just put it up in a messy bun. I then put on my sneakers and grab my bag and head out to the living room to meet the girls.

"Well finally, it took you long enough to get ready," says Rosalie.

"What can I say, I was having a nice dream and did not want to wake up," I say while smiling.

"Any chance we will get to hear about these dreams you have been having lately," says Alice with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not a chance Alice, not a chance," I saw blushing. "OMG! We are going to be late, we have 10min to get from hear to the other side of the campus," I yell.

"Well if you would not have taken so long we could have been there stretching by now," says Rose.

"I know, I know, lets go!" I say while the three of us head out the door.

"Ok," says Alice. "I have been thinking about what you should wear tonight for the party-

"Alice Mrs.T said that we had to wear our uniforms, didn't you get the e-mail!" says Rose as she checks herself over the her mirror.

"What?! No, I have been too busy to look. Aww, I really wanted Bella to wear the new dress I bought her," says Alice pouting.

"You bought me a dress? When did this happen. Why would you do that? I have perfectly good ones in my closet that I have not even worn yet," I say.

"Well I know that, but this one was so cute and it had your name on so I had to buy it for you," whines Alice.

"Oh well if you had to buy it for me then its all ok," I say sarcastically.

"You know you love me," says Alice smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I say while I see Rose rolling her eyes at us.

"Well at least our uniforms are cute. I mean why wouldn't they be, I designed them," says Alice as she skips down the cobblestone pathway.

Well I had to admit they were pretty cute. We had green spandex shorts and a white jersey with green lettering that said dance team on the front and then our name and a football player's number on the back. My number was 46, Edwards number. A coincidence I think not. Alice said it was random but I saw that eye exchange with Rosalie when they thought I was not looking!

"Earth to Bella, hello anybody home in there," says Rose as she knocks on my head.

"Ow Rose! Watch it, that hurt," I say giving her a dirty look.

"Oh hush it you two, Lets go stretch," says Alice as we walk through the weight room to get to the gym.

Just as I am about to turn the corner I bump into something hard and stumble back. I look up and lock eyes with the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Oh, hey Edward, sorry about that, I was not watching where I was going," I say while looking at my feet.

"Oh no it was my fault, its not everyday I run into a pretty girl," he says while I look up and can see my favorite crocked smile on his face.

"Oh so you like it when I smile like this," he says while taking a step forward.

"Oh crap, I was not supposed to say that out loud," I say while blushing and looking down again.

"It's ok," he says while chuckling. "Hey um, I know this is short notice and all but umm, there is this party after the game tonight and I was kind of umm wondering if you were going with anybody," he says while running his fingers through is messy bronze hair.

"Umm, no," I say as I look at up at him biting my lower lip.

"Well umm would you like to go with-

"Eddie!" a high pitch voice says. "Eddie there you are I have been looking all over for you," says Tanya as she tries to kiss him but he turns his head.

"Tanya how many times do I have to tell you to go away?" he says with a look of annoyance as Tanya tries to cling to him.

"Aww Eddie, come on don't be like this," she says in what I believe is her trying to be sexy but it just comes out sounding like a dyeing cat or something.

"Tanya for the last time go away," he says as he pushes her off him.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry," she says as she stomps away.

"Umm sorry about that," says Edward while he runs his hands through his hair again. Oh how I whish I could reach out and run my hands through it.

"Oh, um that's ok," I say awkwardly. "I better get to class anyway I don't want to be late again," I say and move to get pass him but he blocks me instead.

"Hey, I never got to um finish what I was asking you which is umm…about the party, so would you go with me?" he says looking me straight in the eye.

"Ummm yeah, of course," I say smiling up at him.

"Cool, so meet me by the locker rooms after the game," he says with his crocked smile back on his face.

"K, see you then I guess," I say as he lets me pass by him.

"Bye Isabella," he says, oh god I love how he says my name.

As I walk into practice, Alice and Rose give me a questioning look but I shake my head and mouth "Tell you later." They both mouth, "ok" to me and continue stretching while I put my bag down. I sit down next to them and smile to myself as Mrs.T starts talking about the game tonight and how much fun it is going to be. You have no idea Mrs.T you have no idea.

**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in the next two weeks!**


End file.
